The Big Change
by Back4Black16
Summary: Professor X and Magnito are at peace and they send Rogue to Magnito's team and Lance to the X-men for a few weeks as a peace offering.(My first story, tell me if it suckes [couse i think it does].


The change

A half year ago Magnito and Profesor X made pease but didn't join teams. Until now...

R

O

G

U

E

I woke up feeling really happy,like today somethind really good is going to i had a shower,brused m teath and put on my clothes iwent downstears to have i was done Professor X called me,Kurt,Jean,Scot and Kity to his office.

We fount Magnito talking to Professor X.''Good morning my students we are having a contast for two weeks one of my students will go to Magnito's team and one of his team will come to our's''Professor X said.''Kurt will you do us the oner?''and with that Kurt walked towards a box and grabed a card.''Rogue'' he said and my eyes widen quickly i looked at Gambit (I still don't know why) whose eyes were full of joy.

Then Kurt went towards an ather box piced out a card and said ''Lance'' his eyes filled with joy.''Rogue and Lance pack your things in the afternoon we'll take Rogue to Genosha and bring Lance here''Professor X said.

While i was packing i was thinking about Gambit (strange isn't it) , his smille, his beautifull black and red eyes.''I'm getting crazy'' i said and i relized i had finised it took me all noon to finish packing,so i had to go to the x-jet immediatelly.

In the x-jet there was Kitty,Kurt,Scot,Jean,Storm and remained silent unetil we reached our destination.

I said goodby to everyone and walked to Magnito (and stand to Gambit's side) as Lance walked to the X-Men's side.

The x-jet left.

''Gambit i want you to tour Rogue''Magnito said and Gambit nodded.''Shall we cherie''he said offering me his hand, i deneded it when i started walking, without looking back,he didn't had an ather choice but to follow me.

We saw the place they were training,it was a big iron (just like everything) stadium then he sawed me to my room(yes you found it it was made from iron too) it had an iron closet ,bed,tables,chairs and a bookcase.I thanked Gambit and i a while Magnito called us for training so he can see how good i am.

When i got there averyone started attacing me exept Magnito who was watching from i went behind Colossos realy fast i touched him on the neck and stole his powers, then Pyro shooted fire at me and at the last second i turned into iron reched him and stole his powers attaced me next but before he scratches me i grab his hand and absorve his powers,Gambit was next, we fough for ten minuites and none of us had even a made us stop and congratuleted me.

We went to a restorant and had lunch.I sat between Gambit and Pyro.

After that were free to do whatever we wanted so i went for a walk in the garden, i sat under a tree and listened to music.

G

A

M

B

I

T

I was taking my regular walk in the garden when i saw Rogue sitting under a tree and listening to music so i talked to her''Relaxing chieri?''.At first she was frightened but then she started relaxing.I sat down dangerusly close to her.''Can i listen to music with you ?''i asked looking straight into her eyes and she said'' Sure, Gambit'' and i emediatelly responed ''Just call me Remy'' she noded. We were listening music looking into each others eyes until it started getting dark and cold (I hadn't understand how quickly time had pas) so we went inside.

All night i was thinking about her.

Next morning ioverslept so i quickly had a shower,brush my teeth, wear my clothes and went downstairs for i was heading downstairs i saw Rogue running ''Goodmorning chieri''she stoped running and smilled at me''You overslept too,didn't you?''she asked''Yep''i said.

We headed downstairs together and had a very silent breakfast. We got to the training stadium and the strangest thing hapened, Magnito wasn't angry at as. We did soft training (run, practice with weapons...). During training i couldn't stop looking at Rogue and i thing she was looking at me too.

This time we had lunch at the castle. ''We will go on a trip to the forest, neto the castle, so pack everything you need we'll meet in front of the forest'' Magnito said, when we had finished our meal and we all run to our rooms.

When i finished packing i heard a knock at the door, i opened it and Rogue was there ''I don't know where the forest is the castle is huge and i was thinking would you like to go there with me?'' she asked. ''Yes ,i just finished packing'' i said. We went to the forest where the others were waiting for for us. Everyone started walking, i was last sudenly Pyro went by me ''You're always with her mate, carefull someone might have wrong thoughts'' he said and went to his place.

After a while it started getting dark and we couldn't see anything...

R

O

G

U

E

It started getting dark and we couldn't see anything sudenly my sleeves were caught to a tree ''Stay back'' i said but it was too late everybody crased on me and i absored their powers.

G

A

M

B

I  
T

When i woke up i saw Rogue in a corner shaking '' What hapened chieri?'' i asked getting close to her, but she skiped away from me '' I told you to stay back if you you listened to me nothing would happen'' she said in a apologetic look. ''It's not you'r fault'' i said and tried to hug her again but she pushed me away '' You won't hurt me'' i said. At first she hested but then she quickly huged and started relaxing.

After a while the others woke up and we told them what hapened. '' Gambit i want to teach Rogue how to control her powers'' Magnito said ''But i don't know how'' i said ''Your's and her's are much alike just train her us you trained your self'' he answerd.

We started trainirg emediately at the training stadium. ''You have too focus on your power expend it and control it'' i said, offered her my hand hand and said '' Here you have to try'', '' But i'll hurt you'' she said ''No you wont i trust you'' i said. In the begining she hesiteted but then she slowly took m hand at first nothing hapened but then she lost control and before i knew it i was on the flour.

I woke up in Rogue's hands, she was whispering '' I'm sorry, i'm so sorry'' with out stoping '' It's ok cheiri, we'll try again...'' i said ''No i almost kill you, i'm not trying again'' she said ''Don't you wanna be able to touch other people?'' i asked '' Not if i'm going to hurt you in the process'' she said that almost whispering '' We'll try again work i have faith in you'' i said and she seemed more relaxed.

When she touched nothing hapened, she left my hand and hugged me, she whispered in my ear '' Thank you'', i said ''Come cheiri let's tell the others the news'' and i ofered her my hand hoping this time she'll take it, just like she did.

When we told the others the news Magnito congratulated me, but it was already too late at night so we went to our beds. For a strange reason i couldn't sleep so i was playing with my cards, i heard a knock at the door and it was Rogue '' I just wanna say thank you'' she said '' You already have cheiri'' i responed. She smiled and said ''Come i wanna show you something'' with that she grabed my hand and draged me down to the garden.

At the garden the shy was full of stars and there was a meteorid shower '' It's beautifull'' i said ''Yes it is'' she said ''But not as beautifull as her'' i said her eyes were sparkuling and we leand in and kissed. When we finally broke apart we went to our beds and slept.

Days passed it was time for Rogue to leave so i paid her a visit, i knocked the door and a sad ''Come in'' come for responce i opened the door and saw Rogue sitting on her bed looking at her room '' Why so sad cheiri?'' i asked already knowing the answer ''Don't you know what day is today ?'' '' Yes it's the day you're leaving'' i said in a very sad tone. '' Anyways i wanted to give you a goodby present'' i leaned and kissed her ''Remy i have to go''.

R

O

G

U

E

We went to the garden where the x-jet lanted


End file.
